Total Drama Pairings!
by bunny500
Summary: I will write any pairing requested! just ask, and I will write it! Any and all strange and outlandish pairings along with normal ones are welcome here!
1. Chapter 1

Any pairing you want, ask and ye shall receive =D, lots of pairings are neglected, so I will write _**any**_ requested pairing, I will write sequels to them if requested, I will write a pairing more then once if requested, I will write boyxgirl boyxboy girlxgirl if requested.

The first pairing, written on this page is COMPLETELY RANDOM! I closed my eyes, and pointed to two random names, and it is Courtney X Owen, don't like? Don't read this, but request a different pairing.

To the story!

-_-_

Bla. Bla. Bla.

That is what Courtney heard, but she couldn't bring herself to make the big lug be quiet, his smile was huge, ear to ear, out-shining the sun, like a little kid.

Had Duncan ever smiled at her like that? No. He'd smirked cheekily, but never smiled quite like that, never so brightly, hadn't ever said so much to her or with so much excitement, and childish happiness.

Owen laughed about something, and she couldn't help but laugh too, but strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her merriment ended abruptly, along with her laugh.

_-_-

only 97 words T-T, sorry it's so short, but next pairings asked for will have more effort, and will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Heather x Noah for can't think

-_-_-_

Heather scowled, her alliance had flunked out. Badly.

She needed something new, or rather, someone.

She needed someone who had a brain, someone that wasn't really liked, someone sly.

She needed someone like her.

One person fit the description...sort of...

She walked sleekly over to said person, scowling at the looks the other campers gave her, except for one, who's nose was buried in a thick book.

"Noah," a tan, deadpan face, peeked upward, "will you speak to me in private?" His face gave a distrusting look, she almost thought he'd say no, but his mouth seemed to disagree, and he answered "sure."

Heather grabbed his hand, and practically skipped inside, easily ignoring the harsh looks that followed her, and soon they were hidden in the empty mess hall. She turned to him, smiling brightly, he raised an eyebrow as he set his book on an untouched table. "Will you join an alliance with me?" she asked cheerily, "why?" came the bored, and uninterested reply. "You and I are the only ones with reasonable intellect on this idiotic island." A smirk lit his features "true," he looked her up and down "well, for one of us at least." "So you will?" He looked contemplative, "depends, what's in it for me?" now it was her turn to smirk, "I'll get us both into the final two" he scoffed, "yeah, right, thanks for the waste of time" and started to walk away, but a delicate hand shot out, and wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him to a halt. "Wait!" her voice held a hint of desperation now, "We'll have to hide the alliance some how right?" he turned back towards her, with a look that said 'I'm listening', " how about we say we're together, we have to act like it to! like Geoff and Bridget." He smirked, "I like the way you think."

The rest of the camp was surprised to find them making out at lunchtime.

_-_-_-

This one isn't cute-ish like the last one, but rather devious like those two are. I hope you like it can't think, and thank you so much for being the first to request something ( I was so exited that someone did so soon that I wrote it on the spot)!

-checks reviews- whoa! I'll get started fast on all of those! =)


	3. eva x ezekiel

Eva x Ezekiel for: boob tube watcher3452

_-_-

"Eh... helloo...?" Eva could recognize that voice anywhere, and slammed her door open.

"What?" she boomed, who, after all, would want to talk to the sexist pig?

Two skinny arms shot out, holding a basketball, she snatched it, and growled out "what's this?" He looked frightened, but continued carefully "I wanted too apooloogise, eh" she scowled at him, "I did noot mean to be roode oor hurt anyoones feelin's, eh" She blinked, then looked at the basketball, than at him again.

"You're forgiven." she barked, and closed the door, or would have, had a foot not blocked the doors path. "I was woonderin' if, maybe, we coould goo oout soome time?", she looked at his shy, pink face, and mumbled "I'll think about it." before closing the door, a hidden smile on her face.

Courtney blinked, then rubbed her eyes, she wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it herself, Ezekiel was skipping down the halls, a bright expression on his face.

-_-_

I hope I got Ezekiel's accent right, sorry it's not very long, and is pretty goofy (to me at least), but I really hope you like it. =)


	4. duncan x sadie

Duncan x Sadie for The Pink Rabbit

-_-_-_-_

Sadie sat alone for once, realized Duncan as he walked bye, and, noticing the lonely look on her face, sat beside her. She didn't even turn head to look at him, and dejectedly mumbled "Hi..." at his presence.

"Sooo.... where's Katie?" He asked. "She's on a date." came the gloomy reply, and he wondered why she wasn't excited about that, Katie was her friend after all.

A silence washed over them, not awkward, but rather an agreement that neither wanted to speak first.

Duncan looked at her depressed face, and wondered how he could make the annoying gloom go away, an idea came to mind.

He stood up, but sat right back down in front of her. She looked up questionably, only to burst into giggles. Duncan had crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, a silly look for a professional convict. He fixed his face, and smiled at her, before he grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Let's go out on a date."

_-_-_-_-

I hope you like! =)


	5. gwen x reaper

Gwen x Reaper for: KillerMay

_-_-_-

Gwen smiled as the boat docked, all of the 'Total Drama' was over, she hadn't won, but she couldn't mind.

She stepped down onto the dock carefully, she wasn't about to fall in the dirty city water, she was finally home! She'd missed it so much, especially all of her friends! Speaking of friends, there, among those getting off the boat, was Reaper. She couldn't help it, she ran over to him, and grabbed him into a tight hug.

She'd wanted to give him a hug ever since the whole thing had started on that stupid island, since the whole thing with Trent had started. And ended.

Her friend started to make silly gasping noises, like he couldn't breath (he probably couldn't, she would realize later), so she released him. "Air! Oh thank you Lord for air!" he practically yelled, people started to stare, so Gwen punched him in the arm, earning an 'ow!', but he smiled. "I missed you" he said gently, Gwen started to choke up, and hugged him again, but less tightly, "I missed you to!"

-_-_-_

if anyone doesn't know who Reaper is go to KillerMay's page, and read some of her cool fics!

anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! =D


	6. justin x izzy

Justin x Izzy for NightOfAThousandDreams

-_-_

Justin let out a surprised yelp as some_one_ fell down through a hole in the ceiling, and onto his shoulder.

Turning his head, he was surprised to find Izzy, who, upon gaining his attention, promptly yelled "Hello!" He gave her a slightly frightened smile, before saying "Hi", she gave him a strange look, but then said "you've got pretty eyes!", and then grabbed the sides of his face to get a better look at them.

. . .

"Um... thank you... I think"

. . .

About 5 minutes later Justin's neck was aching, so he said "could you, I don't know, get off of my head?" She looked at him thoughtfully for a little while before saying "nope!"

He pouted.

"Why not?" "well... I'm not on your head, I'm on your shoulder, so there-for, logically speaking, I cannot, in fact, get off of your head" When had _she_ started using logic? "Then can you get off of my shoulder?" "hmm... no!"

He scowled.

"_Please?_"

. . .

"fine! On one condition!"

A blink.

"What is it?"

"You have to go on a date with me!"

He could get rid of her that easily?

"Fine."

And with that she jumped off of his shoulder, and into the hole in the roof that she had come from.

. . .

"I'm going insane."

_-_-

=), I hope this is Justin x Izzy enough, I'm trying to keep them in character, and this just came to me when I was watching the most recent episode.


	7. justin x beth

Justin x Beth for NightOfAThousandDreams

-_-_

Lots of people didn't understand their relationship, he was pure beauty, while she was just... not.

On the first date no one could believe it was they on a date, and all of the girls were convinced it was just a pity date for her, the guys thought he was just wanting some skirt.

But to them it was much more important, not shallow wishes, and had much more meaning.

The first date was the first step to a relationship. If it went well it could mean the rest would to.

It went marvelously.

With each other they weren't afraid of their own faults or troubles, but of each-others.

Things were great.

To great, and they both knew it.

But nothing changed, they were happy, even if no-one could understand them.

_-_-

I hope this is satisfactory! =), sorry it took a while to get finished, it's hard for me to write about them.


	8. leshawna x ezekiel

LeShawna x Ezekiel for StrawberryTigress

-_-_-_-

LeShawna couldn't help but notice how alone he looked, sitting on the other side of the table, all alone.

Biting her lip, she couldn't see the harm in sitting with him for one day. So she made her way over, and sat beside him. "Why you sittin' all in your lonesome here?" she couldn't help but ask, but, seeing the hurt look on his face, regretted it almost instantly, "Whoo woould want too sit anywhere near the sexist freak? eh," She blinked, not having seen it that way. "You aren't no freak" she said comfortingly, "soo, I'm sexist then? eh" he poked ashamedly at his food with his fork, "Aren't you?" she asked. "Noo."

Oh.

"Well, with what you said the first day at camp, made you sound that way," he winced noticeably "I did noot mean it that way. eh," he sighed, "I did noot mean too hurt anyoone, oor soound rude, that is just hoow my dad raised me too behave. eh"

She took a minute to process all that he had just revealed in a few sentences. "Sorry" she said, "We just sorta assumed you were that way, with no proof other then with a few mis-said words."

"It's alright." he said smiling.

Everyone at lunch later debated why the two were laughing, talking, and sitting together.

_-_-_-_

=)


	9. Chapter 9, BO

Well everyone, I haven't updated in a while, to be honest, I got freaked out by how many pairings you all wanted 0.0

No, that does not mean that you should stop, or that I should have for that matter. I just felt like everyone was expecting something from me, had a panic attack, and then pretended this fic did not exist. I know, I failed pretty badly DX

But I'm back again, and can't wait to get started! =D

I just wanted to also pre-warn you that I'm doing these IN ORDER, I will not hold one person above the other (even if I love the pairing you asked for), please don't get mad, because I'm just trying to make this work for everyone, okay? =)

I'll get to all of you eventually, and I'm sorry for the wait =(

Now, on to fic-age!!!!

---=--=

Beth+ Oxen, for StrawberryTigress

"Umm...Chris?" "_Yeeees?"_ "w-well, My mom said I'm not allowed to cross the street if I'm not holding some-ones hand."

.....

"Well, I'm not gonna."

So, Beth stood at the edge of the road that they had to cross to get to the next challenge, hoping against hope that she wouldn't get voted off. She was so worried that she didn't notice the large figure coming back over to her across the road.

"I'll hold your hand" said a goofy, booming voice from above, she looked up, and there, with his goofy smile, was Owen, holding out his enormous hand.

...

"Okay"

His hand dwarfed hers, but she didn't mind, as long as she got to the challenge.

"Oh no!"

"What?!"

"My mom said I'm not allowed to hold boys hands!"

=--=-=-=--

Sorry it's so short, I'll get to typing more later!


	10. JxC TxG

lol, I just realized the last chapter was titled BO, I meant no insult to the pairing, buy yeah, lol

=-=-=--=--

Justin x Courtney for paulinaghost

-=---

No one had thought this could happen, everyone had thought he was to perfect for her, and that she was in love with someone else, and she _had_ been in love.

He just hadn't believed her.

He had left her, and she had been heartbroken, she had cried all of the time, wouldn't eat, and rarely left her room.

On one of her rare outings, she ran into the man too perfect for her, he had smiled prettily, and said something insulting, and she had cried. Hard.

In hopes to save his reputation, he had comforted her, and eventually she stopped, looking at him as if he were an angel, then hugged him, and cried some more.

After that, she had gradually started to leave her room, if only to see him.

He had hated it, but as time passed, he began to find that he loved her presence.

No one had expected them to fall in love, no one had expected her to ever recover from her past heartbreak, but both were accomplished, some how.

It must have been fate, they believed it as much as the others.

--====--=

Tyler x Gwen for MysticShadowFall

-==-

Tyler was brooding.

Lindsay couldn't even remember his name, he had ended the relationship, and Lindsay made some big deal about it! She'd told everyone he was a jerk, that he'd broken up with her for no reason, but she was at fault here, she didn't even care enough to remember his name!

Who wanted a girlfriend like that?!

So, he was brooding—at least until a laugh came from behind. He turned his head to figure out who was laughing at him.

Gwen?

He hadn't thought her the type that would laugh at someone on such matters.

Showed what he knew about girls.

"What are you laughing about?"

She laughed again.

"I can't believe you," she said when her laughter had bubbled away, "first you're afraid of chickens, and now you're pouting!"

He blinked, was he pouting? "Well, I have good enough reason for that"

"True," she agreed, "first your girl can't keep your name strait, and when you decide to break off, she goes and lies about you" He sighed, "it's stupid, isn't it?" "Yeah, but it's better than if they care too much, and obsess like a stalker!" They laughed together now.

They sat there, throughout the evening, just speaking of life in general.

=-=-=-=--

=)


	11. TxL, KxS, DxB

Trent+ Lindsay for 1000GreenSun

He'd seen them on the dock together. That hurt.

A lot.

He had honestly loved her, she had been his everything.

And now she was with the dude who was afraid of chickens, that was just rubbing salt in the wound, man.

Now, he was sitting somewhere in the woods, on a log, he really didn't know where he was, but then again, he didn't care, did he?

He had brought his guitar with him, he had always thought of it as calming whenever he played it. So, he had been tuning it half-heartedly for a while now.

He sat there for a few moments more, getting the instrument ready, then, he began to play softly, letting the notes flow in harmony.

He continued on, the soft tone calming him, kicking all the sadness, anger, and stress from the day out of his system.

He played for an amount of time unknown to him, his mind not taking in time, or anything besides, and when he stopped, the sun was setting, and he felt like nothing could touch him.

Then, he heard soft footsteps approaching, and everything stopped for a moment, then, he turned to see whom it was that was coming towards him.

It was Lindsay.

She looked nervous, and was looking down at his shoes instead of his eyes.

"T-That was good," she said, and looked up, with a soft smile on her face, making a small clapping motion, "I'm sorry if I interrupted or something", suddenly the smile was gone, eyes on her own feet this time.

He wondered if he was really that scary, and put a half-hearted smile on his face, not really caring that she was there.

"I don't mind, it's nice to share my music with someone for a change, y'know?"

She looked up, a soft smile playing along her lips, then walked over to joining him on the log.

"Will you play for me then?" she giggled out charmingly.

"Sure,"

KatiexSadie for smt17

Katie honestly didn't care what they're parents thought, Sadie had at first, she'd cried when her Father stopped talking to her and her Mother couldn't bear to look at her. Katie had been there to catch her, comfort her, hold her, make it better, and teach her how not to care.

Sadie didn't mind the looks, Katie used to, she'd smacked the first girl to look at them like trash and punched the man that dared to snarl at Sadie. Sadie had been there to hold her back from doing more, to kiss her cheek, and tell her she didn't mind, she'd been there to teach her that it didn't matter.

They'd been there for each other, held one another when times were bad, smiled and cried for each other, and they loved.

Love saved them, stopped the hurt, kept them together when they were scared, and held them tight when they even thought of leaving.

And they loved, and they didn't care, together.

That was how they were and had been for a long time.

DuncanxBridgette for thefunnykid

Courtney was boring.

She didn't hold his interest anymore, she willingly submitted now; he had only liked her for the challenge.

It was time to move on, he just couldn't love her any more.

So, he had to find someone new.

It didn't take long to pick a target, she was in a good, loving relationship, she loved animals, and generally disliked him.

She was perfect.

She was Bridgette.

The first thing he did was try to break them up. It didn't work.

She found out that he had caused the temporary rift, smacked his hard, and went back to loving her boyfriend.

He liked her even more after that.

He tried to seduce her. It didn't work.

She called him a creep, then kicked him where the sun don't shine, and stomped away into the loving arms of her boyfriend.

_Wow_. She was beautiful when she was worked up.

He tried to poison her boyfriend. It almost worked. _Stupid stomach pumps._

She'd punched his lights out while crying, and then went to the hospital.

He was in love.

He stabbed her boyfriend. Well...

She sent him to Jail, then went to her boyfriends funeral.

_God_ he wanted her bad.

A/N: ... that last one was really weird... o.o


	12. DuncanxGwen

DuncanxGwen for Jessicasa2 (Man, there are a lot of requests for this pairing! Don't worry, I'll try to write an individual thing for all who have asked for it.)

It had been a long time since she had been on the show; it had ended a long while ago. She had lived alone for quite some time, now being an adult in her late 20's, the only time she felt the need to leave her small house was for work and occasionally a reunion of sorts. But then, she hadn't been to a reunion for six years.

So, it had come as quite a surprise when he had shown up on her doorstep, drenched in rain and wearing a prison uniform, a gun clenched in his hand. It was somewhat ironic when he didn't recognize her at first, with her long black hair, lack of make-up and cozy brown outfit. But it had been easy to recognize him, while he had gained even more muscle and had some tattoos; he had maintained the same hair, behavior, and overall anger at the world.

She had let him in, not giving the gun a second glance.

She let him stay with her, and, after a while, he asked her for her name. She told him, and he had stumbled back in shock, wide eyed, she had shrugged and asked how life had been for him.

She fed him and got him new clothes, kept him safe from the police, and he fell in love with her.

They lived together like this for months, and when he was about to tell her how he felt, the cops busted the door in.

Someone had seen him while she was out.

He picked up the gun with ease, claiming the he had forced her to let him stay.

They believed him, and left her in her home.

A month later, he saw her again. But this time, it was in prison.

When he asked her what she had done, she smirked, saying, "I found the guy who reported you, he woke up missing something." Her smirk was almost feral then, and he had felt a shiver run down his spine.

That same week, they broke out together.

A\N: Here I am again, only one pairing this time, sorry =P


	13. DL BT OB DG GB CG

DjxLindsay for SasukeMan

DJ couldn't help but be surprised when Lindsay appeared on his doorstep drenched to the bone and sobbing so hard that she nearly collapsed into his doorway.

They had stayed in contact after the show, and were now adults. They were best friends; they had no one besides each other.

"DJ..." She whimpered, her body shaking as she continued to cry. He pulled her in without question, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to sit on his old, creaking couch. She clung tightly to him, burying her wet face into his shoulder. They sat like that until she could calm down enough to speak.

"D-DJ," She looked up, into his eyes, "Jordan broke up with me, a-and I l-lost my job-" She shook again, fighting a sob, but she couldn't continue, and broke down again. He was about to say something in hopes to comfort her, but she cut him off.

"A-and then I-I got a call on m-my cell" She looked dead in his eyes, trying to show him what she felt, "Jimmy's dead."

He couldn't breathe; it felt like all the life had been pulled out of him through his gut.

Jimmy was Lindsay's baby brother. He had been born directly after the show had finally ended, and, at oldest, he was in elementary school. Lindsay's mother had died in childbirth, and her sister been doing her best to raise him after their father committed suicide.

He held her even tighter, whispering a grief stricken "how?"

She had run out of tears, and stared at him with empty eyes, tear tracks streaking down her face.

"He w-was at a friends house," she whispered hoarsely, "T-the kid w-was showing him his d-dad's gun,"

She stopped, knowing he had figured out the rest for himself, and he couldn't help but let tears flow, "I-I'm so sorry" He whimpered out.

After that, they just sat until they eventually nodded off in each other's arms.

They never really let go after that.

They held onto each other until-and at-the funeral.

They stood with each other for a year after that, Lindsay having moved in with him.

They stood together when they were married alone, having no relatives or friends but each other.

They smiled together when they had their son, Chris-Jimmy.

And they held each other for years after that.

BethxTrent for Dosko

If you were to ask Trent what best thing to happen to him in his life, the thirty year old would have to say it was when he was twenty-three and in a small book shop.

He had been at the checkout, and seen a girl who was beautiful in his eyes.

She was not super tall or big around the waist, she had chocolaty brown hair that flowed in curls to her shoulders and amber eyes, almost hidden behind sleek glasses. She wore a cute, plain grey-red shirt, and simple jeans.

She was perfect to him.

He actually didn't realize who she was until he set his books on the counter and saw her smile and her nametag.

"Beth?" he nearly gasped.

"Yes?" she politely replied, then, she looked up from the cash register, realizing suddenly who it was before her.

"Trent?"

He nodded eagerly at the pretty girl.

"Wow!" she almost laughed, "Do you wanna go out for coffee after I get everybody out of the store?"

He smiled brightly, saying "yeah," and realizing that she, in fact, owned the place.

They drank their coffee and hit off instantly, and the rest, he'll say, is history.

OwenxBridgette for ZERO MASON

Owen laughed, hearing the challenge presented to them.

They were to be in a dance competition with partners chosen by Chris. _This_ was going to be fun.

He smiled with pleasant surprise when he heard who his partner was.

He would be dancing with Bridgette.

Soon, it was time to get dancing, and he smirked at he took her hands and began to dance, both wild and beautifully, leading her about, and nearly laughing at the smile in her sparkling blue eyes.

He stared down at her, noting how very pretty she was.

Her blond hair flowed like poetry behind her, her cheeks were flushed a soft pink, a smile curling her lips, and she matched his surprising grace as they danced.

She was a work of art, and he was glad that he had the chance of dancing with her.

Eventually, they slowed, the music ending with their dance, and gleeful applause followed it. Chris began to speak as they walked back to the others, but Owen was watching as the joy left her eyes and she returned to Geoff.

DuncanxGwen for Purplerain105 

They were night owls, and rich ones at that.

For a while, they had been partners, robbing whoever they saw fit.

It was amazing.

Gwen, surprisingly, could fit in just about anywhere, and Duncan was a genius at anything having to do with crime.

The two were impossible to beat or catch, and were making quite a name for themselves for their amazing skill.

The funniest part was that they could walk around in broad daylight (even if that was a rarity), for no one had caught what they looked like.

The two got along great, and had lots of fun, visiting clubs and partying. Really, all they did was have fun.

But what the two had been contemplating was somewhat serious.

"Duncan, I think-"

"Yeah I know, Hun, but do you think it would be _wise _to have a kid?"

"Well, what _else _are we gonna use all this cash for?"

For these two were a happily married couple.

"I dunno, _ourselves?"_

"No, Duncan. I want a baby." Now, the beautiful woman couldn't fight a pout, her green tinted hair framing her face and bringing the expression out even more.

The man was not horribly fazed, and said, "I dunno Gwen, that's a pretty big step, and I just don't know how safe we can keep the kid"

"Well, how will we know if we don't try?"

"I just- Gwen, right now isn't the time to argue about this." He hissed, slipping past a couple of cameras.

"Then when _is_ a good time to 'argue' about this?"

The man remained silent, and went to opening a safe.

"_Fine_, but don't think that I'm going to forget about it."

Not long after, the two were on the road, refusing to speak to each other as they drove away with a large sum of money shoved under their seats.

It was not five months later when they were on the run with a baby in their car.

Duncan smirked, and kissed his wife, "There, now you have your baby."

Gwen nodded her approval, holding the blond haired, green-eyed baby that the man had just stolen from some poor, unfortunate couple.

"I think I'll call him..." she paused,

"How about Joe?" her husband asked jokingly.

"Nah, but how do you like...Jacob?"

"I like that name fine"

"Jacob, then."

So Duncan, Gwen and Jacob rode off into the night.

GeoffxBridgette for PenguinWarrior88

Geoff and Bridgette were content with each other, Geoff loved her, and she loved him. The two remained a couple even after the show ended, she even moved (the two lived very far apart) in with him, earning support from her parents with the decision. He proposed to her, and they were happily engaged, joy rolling off the bride to be. They married not long after, inviting every one from the show to the ceremony.

Things were amazing and perfect.

But soon, they found that nothing could last.

Geoff's parents died in a car accident the same day that they found out that Bridgette could never have children.

It was hard after that, hard to want to live or love, but the two pushed on with all of their might, and they made it out, together.

They adopted an infant two years later, and named her Georgia.

They raised her together, and she grew to be beautiful and full of joy. But, again, things couldn't last.

Georgia ran off with Trent and Lindsay's daughter Lola, the tow girls being afraid that they would be rejected for their love. Bridgette was heart broken.

Lola came back alone, beaten and broken, four moths later.

Georgia would never be coming home.

The couple couldn't live there any more, the pain of the loss was so great, and they moved far, far away.

They got their own food, living out in the wild, and they avoided contact with the outside world as though it were the plague.

They took care of each other, and it worked for them, taking away some of the ache in their heavy hearts. But, one day, that too came to an end.

Loud, '_concerned'_ people forced them out of their calm life. They put up with the chattering, blabbering idiots for years before they escaped.

After that, they just kept going, never stopping or staying, until they were old and ill.

Eventually, they died together, feeling content at last.

ChrisxGwen for Robot521

For Gwen, when the show ended, she was _done _with it.

She proceeded to pretend it had never happened, which worked out just fine. Or at least, it had worked out fine before she was eighteen.

It was an awful surprise when Chris showed up on her doorstep the very day she turned 18.

"What are you doing here?" She ground out, her coal black eyes wide.

"Gwen, will you marry me?" The man was kneeled before her, a beautiful ring in his palm.

"W-What?" She asked, stumbling back.

"Gwen, I want you to marry me."

"No!" Gwen shouted, slamming the door in his face.

She had thought the refusal would have made him go, made him give up.

She had never been so wrong.

Everywhere she went, he was there, waiting. After two months of the man appearing out of nowhere to ask her the feared question, she agreed to go on a _date_ with him.

She was surprised again when the date actually went well. She hadn't expected that at all.

He was charming, polite, and funny, she liked that night so much, that she agreed to go on another date with him.

They dated for three months, and she fell in love with him.

On the fourth month, she found herself to be engaged.

A/N: Ha-ha, I had fun writing these =)

Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I hope to get to typing more later


	14. DJ X Izzy

_DJ and Izzy for KillerMay_

Izzy growled deep in her throat as she eyed her prey from above. She straddled the tree branch, full of playful energy, her eyes locked on her target. Said target glanced around nervously, and she knew he could sense the danger, sense the oncoming attack, and could feel the fear she so craved deep within his bones.

She silently slipped into another tree's careful hold, making her steps light and quick. As she gracefully danced away from her old place, she artfully ruffled the leaves to distract the boy below. Her tricks worked, and he stared anxiously at the tree in apprehensive silence. A grin snuck across the fiery haired girl's lips as she gazed down at the strong, yet cowardly boy below her.

He had faced his back to her, as many unfortunate people tended to do with her nearby, and shook with fright. As he turned to run, she dived from her hiding place and dragged him to the ground. He made loud, fearful noises, with his face pressed in the dirt as he struggled for freedom. She pulled herself up for just long enough to flip him over, than held his arms still.

He wailed shrilly, his eyes clenched shut with intoxicating fear, and tried desperately to disengage his shaking arms. She smirked down at him with feral eyes as he slowly stopped struggling with a whimper. At last, he opened his eyes to look at his assailant.

"Izzy?" He squawked, his dark eyes huge as they met her viridian ones.

She laughed, loud and heartfelt until her lungs were so robbed of air that she could not continue, than she kissed him full on the lips and ran off with bellowing whoops of joy.

DJ lay on the forest floor for a long, long time. His still looked stunned when he later stumbled into camp with ripped up, dirty clothes. No one managed to make him speak about the event, no matter how hard they tried.

A few days later, Izzy was reported to have returned looking horribly smug after one of her adventures.


End file.
